


The bare walls of a hotel in New York

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Naked Cuddling, Relationship(s), Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar





	The bare walls of a hotel in New York

The bare walls of a hotel in New York

The parquet is not unpleasantly cold under his feet.  
A strip of sheet covers his legs and nothing else.  
He turns around and for a long moment, looks at Jared's large, naked back, deep asleep, snoring slowly, his untidy hair creating a confused aerosol on the pillow. It is a strange effect to see it with the lights never turned off in the skyscraper that are reflected against it, and that show their clothes left scattered around on the floor.  
Jensen runs his hand over his neck and sighs.  
Sometimes, he happens to be awake, in the middle of the night, without a particular reason or for the thoughts that run through his head.  
He gets up, not caring too much about being without clothes, and goes to the bathroom.  
Let the water run until it becomes warm.  
He's washing his face.  
Then he returns to bed, slips under the covers and gives Jared a kiss on the head, which would miss a cannon.  
It still has the scent of cologne impregnated on the skin.  
Jensen rests his forehead against Jared's shoulder blade, fiddles with his locks of hair for a while.  
Almost without realizing it falls asleep.  
Tomorrow will be a long day.


End file.
